For the First Time
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Set after episode 147 The Fated Partner? Lita’s Makoto’s Innocence. Tiger’s Eye despite his best efforts cannot get Lita out of his head and finds himself feeling things foreign to him. Lita, even though he used and hurt her, can't stop thinking of him.
1. Chapter 1

For the First Time

Written by Ceara Ivory

Summary: Set after episode 147 The Fated Partner? Lita's (Makoto's) Innocence. Tiger's Eye despite his best efforts cannot get Lita out of his head and finds himself feeling things foreign to him. Lita, even though he used and hurt her, cannot stop thinking of the blonde Amazon Dream Hunter. Can the two of them discern the meaning of their feelings and beat all the odds to be together? Or is it a love doomed before it even began? Inspired by the song from Tarzan on Broadway, "For the First Time" sung by Jenn Gambatese and Josh Strickland.

Chapter One

"You just made me so happy. I really believed you'd come back to dance with me."

The words repeated themselves over and over in Tiger's Eye's head as he stared at his drink. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Her. Her in her black rose gown and her shimmering forest green eyes and perfect ponytail and rose earrings. He couldn't help remembering that dance they'd shared under the dim lights of the gym. The way he'd felt holding her hand and twirling her around the floor.

And those words, those god-forsaken words. The hurt in her eyes when she'd finally been woken to the reality of the situation, the betrayal, he could swear she was about to cry. And for some reason, that hurt him. It hurt that she had been about to cry over him.

Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye, who had been bantering about something or other, looked at their comrade.

"What's up, Tiger's Eye? You haven't taken a drink since you ordered it." Hawk's Eye asked.

Fish Eye nodded. "And that was an hour ago, your ice is all melted. What's on your mind?"

"It's none of your business." he whispered only barely audible.

Fish Eye gasped, "I know what it is, you're still embarrassed about your last mission. What was it you said? 'When I get serious I can check the dreams of ten or twenty women.' And did it work? Nope, not a sign of Pegasus at all."

Tiger's Eye picked up and slammed his drink glass back on the counter. "I said it's none of your business! Butt out!" He stood up and left the bar to do some circus exercises. Maybe that would help.

Fish Eye and Hawk's Eye glanced at each other. This was odd. This wasn't like him at all.

Meanwhile…

For the fiftieth time that night, Lita heaved a heavy sigh. She and her friends had decided to have a sleepover to help her try to forget the events of a couple days ago. It wasn't doing any good. She still couldn't stop thinking of that man. The man who had danced with her and seemed so kind and gentle, but ended up being the enemy only after her dreams. And still, she couldn't help thinking about him.

"What's bugging ya, Lita?" Serena asked gently, curiously. "You still thinking about that guy?"

Lita looked at her plate of pizza. "I know I shouldn't, but I can't help myself. I just can't stop thinking of how it felt to have his hand holding mine. And his soft turquoise eyes that spoke so softly to me, words only I could hear."

"But he was the enemy," Mina pointed out. "It was all an act. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do," the brunette replied. "I do, really. But, I don't know, I just can't stop thinking about him. I'm sorry." she lowered her head into her hands, ashamed of herself for thinking this way.

"Oh, Lita," Rini whispered, coming over to give the older girl a much needed hug. She would have to talk to Pegasus when she got home the next day. Maybe he'd know what was wrong with Lita.

Lita got up and went over to her sleeping bag. "I'm gonna go to bed now guys. I'm really tired."

AN: I know, short first chapter, but I think I set the stage well enough. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you have lots of feedback for me. This is bound to be a very fluffy story


	2. Chapter 2

For the First Time

AN: Please, if you take the time to read, whether you like it or you hate it, please also take a few minutes to leave a review. If you didn't like it, tell me why you didn't like it, tell me what could be done to make it better. If you liked it, tell me what you liked. Feel free to give suggestions, I do take suggestions given they fit the plotline (Having Darth Vader appear out of nowhere and claim the Dead Moon Circus for his own would definitely NOT fit the plotline I have planned). If you are an artist and would like to draw some pics of various scenes of this fanfiction, let me know. I will also be in the market for a beta for this fiction, if you are interested, let me know either through review or through PM. Oh, here's an idea to go with this, Mina/Hawk's Eye?

Chapter 2

It was a lovely night, complete with a silvery full moon a long road. On the long road, in a carriage made of pumpkin, a beautiful maiden rode. The carriage took her to the entrance to a marble palace standing tall and regal. The footman opened the carriage door and extended his hand to help the beautiful maiden out. She had brown hair back in a pony tail and wore a white gown and with green trim.

"Don't forget Milady," the footman told her. "Midnight."

"I will remember." she assured him. Gracefully, she entered the palace.

Meanwhile, on his throne, a handsome prince sat bored nearly to tears. He had danced with every woman at the ball, but no one even made him think twice about leaving them. He played with his long orange hair and sipped a glass of wine. Was there even a woman out there who was right for him here?

Then he looked up. His heart stopped at what he saw. There, on the grand staircase stood an absolute vision of loveliness. He stood and rushed over.

"Would you dance with me?" he asked her, offering his hand.

The girl looked up at him. "I would love to." she took the proffered hand.

The Prince led her to the center of the dance floor and signaled for the orchestra to play. A waltz began and the pair danced and spun around the floor. Soon the dance slowed and he looked down into her eyes.

"Why? Why can't I stop thinking about you?" the Prince asked her.

"Huh?" the maiden replied. "I don't understand."

"Ever since I met you, I can't get you out of my head. Tell me why? Why?"

Suddenly the clock struck midnight and the scene dissolved away.

Lita sat up in her sleeping bag. All the other girls were fast asleep. Quietly she got up and walked outside. The night was almost over. She could see little rays of sunshine beginning to peak over the horizon. She sighed heavily. The Prince in her dream had been that Amazon villain that had seduced her. Why had she dreamed of him in that capacity. And why did he seem to be so confused.

*********************************

Tiger's Eye seemed to snap out of a trance. He was sitting on a bale of hay and he must have fallen asleep. But what was that he'd seen? He'd never seen such visions in his sleep before. It was that girl. But why?

"Why?" he asked himself, grabbing his head in pain.

"Why what?" came the concerned voice of Hawk's Eye.

The orange-haired man jumped and turned his pained eyes on his comrade. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what your problem is?" Hawk stated. "Ever since you got back from your last mission, you've been very pissy. Everything seems to set you off, worse than usual."

"I told you it's none of your business!" Tiger shouted. "Just leave me alone!"

"No way in hell, not until you tell me what's wrong with you. Or is it like Fish said? You get your pride hurt again?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You don't know what's going on in my head!"

"No, I don't, because you won't tell me!"

"Why should I? It's not like either of you could even hope to understand." Tiger turned away, not wanting to look his friend in the eye.

"How do you know? Try me." Hawk's Eye came closer. "I know you, Tiger. I know you better than you think I do. We've been through hell together, the three of us. You're not like this, talk to me. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together, like we always do."

For a few moments there was nothing but silence. Hawk's Eye was about ready to give up and leave.

"It was the last mission, but…it's got nothing to do with my pride. It's really sort of a long story."

Hawk's Eye sat down on a crate just a foot away. "We've got time."

In a span of ten minutes, Tiger's Eye told Hawk's Eye everything that happened on the last mission and the naïve brunette that had caught his eye.

"She wasn't like any of the others. She wanted me to come back. She wanted to see me again. She trusted me." he looked into his hand. "For the first time, I felt so strange about what I was doing. I didn't want to do it. I wanted to find out why she trusted me so much, even though we'd just met. Why she wanted to see me again, when none of the others wanted to give me the time of day? I wanted to know what was so different about her? And her eyes, when she found out what I was really up to, and her words, what she said. I can't forget them. I can't forget her. Why can't I forget her? She was just another chick, another target. What made her so special that I can't get her out of my head?"

Hawk's Eye waited for a moment for two reasons. One, it allowed time for Tiger's Eye to decide if he was really done with his story. Two, it allowed him time to really process what he'd just been told. "Hmmm, seems to me, you need to see her again."

"What?" Tiger asked incredulously. "I can't do that! She'll flip!"

"Doesn't matter, I think it's the only way you're going to find your answers. The only way you get some peace again." Hawk's Eye pointed out. "Besides, what do you really have to lose, besides your sanity, which you'll lose anyway if you don't see her again."

Tiger's Eye nodded. "Fine, maybe you're right. I'll go see her again. Tomorrow morning."

Hawk's Eye grinned with satisfaction. "See, was that so hard? Now come on. We have work to do."

AN: Hmmm, so Tiger's Eye is going to find Lita again. What will Lita do when he appears before her again? Find out next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

For the First Time

AN: Please, read and review. I do like reviews.

Chapter Three

Lita took it upon herself to make breakfast for the group, since she was already up. She loved to cook as it was the perfect way to get her mind off of her worries for a while. If she tried to think while she cooked, she would burn it, so she could only keep her mind on the stove and food, nothing else.

But, it wasn't helping. She couldn't keep from thinking about the orange-haired prince from her dream. The man who had swept her off her feet.

"Lita, the eggs are on fire," Raye's voice snapped her out of her ponderings.

Sure enough there was a fire in her pan. Lita jumped. "Whoa!" Quickly she grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the flames. Sighing, she turned off the stove and went to wash the skillet of the eggs and extinguisher fluid.

"Are you alright?" Raye asked her. "I've never known you to mess up food before, let alone not notice when a fire is going."

Lita shook her head. "I don't know. My mind's just on other things. Maybe we should eat out this morning. I just can't concentrate on my cooking today."

Raye nodded, "Good idea. I don't think Grandpa would like it if we burned down the temple. I'll go get the others up and we can go."

Lita gave her a half-smile as she left. She looked down. There was no way she could let them know that she was STILL thinking about that Amazon. She couldn't let them know that secretly she wished that she could see him again, and not just in a dream. They wouldn't understand. He was their enemy. He'd used her, hurt her. They would only tell her that it would be alright, that she would get over him, that he was just another crush. They would only try to find ways to make her feel better. She appreciated it, every time they did things like that she knew that they really cared for her. But sometimes, like now, she just wanted to work through it on her own.

She removed her apron and walked outside for the third time that morning. She needed fresh air. "Why do I want to see him again?" she asked herself softly. "I don't understand."

"That makes two of us." came a voice startling her.

Lita turned around. "You!" she all but shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Tiger's Eye looked to the side. "Again, an answer neither of knows."

"Get out of here, now!" she ordered. "Before I have to get rough with you." She got into an aggressive stance, ready to kick his butt.

"Hold on there, Little Fish. I'm not here to hurt you or any of your little friends. I just wanna talk." he insisted.

Lita leaped into the air and flung a kick at him. "HIYAH!"

Tiger's Eye dodged easily. "Hey! Will you knock it off! I said, I just want to talk. Are you deaf?"

"And why should I trust you? You lied to me. You knew I liked you and you treated that as if it were nothing."

"I didn't say you should trust me. I won't ask you for that. But it seems we are both asking the same questions. And I want to know the answers." he told her.

Lita glared at him, but didn't strike again. "Questions?"

"I have gone after so many women, mostly to try and find Pegasus. Each and every one of them, I have been able to just forget after the mission was over. Everyone but you." he told her. "I think you know why. Tell me."

She looked away. Her prince had asked the same thing in her dream. Was it possible that it was her dream was trying to tell her something. "I don't know. I wish I did. I've been having the same problem. I can't stop thinking about you. And I want to hate you for what you did to me."

"But?" he asked her slowly. "I know there's a but in there, I can hear it."

"But I can't. Maybe it's because," she sighed. "I don't know. And I wanted to see you again, still. Even now. But…you hurt me. You took advantage of me, of my trust."

Again, Tiger's Eye felt a strange stirring inside him. He felt an array of feelings he'd never known before. Was it shame? Was this how it felt to be sorry for something. "I know you won't believe me. I don't believe me. But I didn't want to hurt you. When you told me that you wanted to see me again, yesterday, you were the first person to ever say that to me, and I didn't want to hurt you. Because I discovered that I wanted to see you again. You're right, I took advantage of you. Right from the beginning. You weren't my intended target at first. I asked you to dance because I knew the other girls would see and would want to dance with me. And when you asked me if I would dance with you again, I wanted to. I wanted to dance with you again. And now…well, I just wanted to find out why. Why I can't get you out of my head. Why I can't stop wanting to talk to you, to spend time with you. I'll leave now." he opened a portal and was about to jump in.

"Wait." Lita stopped him. She knew she would want to kick herself later, but she believed him. "Maybe…maybe we can start over again. Because I want to know too. Why I can't stop thinking about you. Maybe…"

Tiger's Eye wanted to smile, but held back. "It would be dangerous. No one else could know. No one, not even your friends."

Lita bit her lip. She'd never kept anything from her friends. But he was right. It would be dangerous. "Tonight. I'll meet you in the park, in the forest."

He nodded. "Tonight." It would be hard keeping that secret from Fish and Hawk, but he couldn't let anyone know that he was actually going to give it a go with this girl. That he was really going to make an effort to understand what he was feeling. But, on the other hand, he was excited. He was going to see her again that very night. Under the cover of darkness. "I'll be waiting for you under that huge oak tree." He leaped into the portal above him.

Lita smiled. Maybe now her mind would give her a break and allow her to enjoy her time with her friends. As she turned to go back inside, she found another thought going through her head. What should she wear that night?

AN: Okay, now we've got an established plotline. A clandestine relationship has begun. Although it's not exactly love at the moment. Challenge, dress Lita/Makoto and Tiger's Eye for their secret meeting. Email pics to chibikan380 at hotmail dot com.


End file.
